Shot at the Night
by franzcita
Summary: El amor puede estar en frente de nosotros, sólo debemos tomar la oportunidad para comenzar un nuevo camino. Slash Kogan.


**¡Hola! si yo debería estar actualizando otra historia... lo haré pronto.**

 **Escribí este one-shot hace tiempo, pero gracias a GustavoRusherBoy17, un nuevo amigo que hice aquí, me aventure a publicarlo. ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Disclaimer: Big Time Rush no me pertenece, estos son de Nickelodeon y Scott Fellows. Esto sólo lo escribo con fines de entretención.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Único**

Logan se quedo observando un largo rato la piscina desde la ventana de su habitación de hotel. Estaban en una gira y la razón de porque estaba reflexionando el genio de la banda, fue por la desagradable forma en que Camille termino con él. Aún le dolía a ver visto a su chica con otro, es decir a ¿quién no? Ocurrió la noche antes de salir de gira. Él la llamo para que arreglaran el problema, pero ella nunca respondió.

Decidió, como primer paso, para superar el rompimiento, salir un rato a caminar o estar en la piscina con los chicos. No continuaría torturándose mentalmente o con el corazón roto por una persona que no lo amaba.

Tomo sol, mientras escuchaba música. No había visto a los chicos, seguramente ellos preferían darle su espacio. Regreso a su habitación compartida con Carlos. Al entrar vio una nota sobre su cama.

" _Noche libre. Arréglate que todos saldremos, por cierto evita a Gustavo y a Kelly. Ellos no saben de nuestros planes."_

Mas abajo había una dirección y unas instrucciones. Se notaba que entre sus tres amigos escribieron la nota y las indescifrables indicaciones.

Tomo un baño y se vistió con un jeans azules, camisa gris y una chaqueta negra. No peino mucho su cabello, ya que saldría con una gorra y unos lentes. No quería que nadie lo reconociera en el hotel, ni mucho menos su productor.

Salió de la habitación, vigilando que nadie estuviera a la vista, llego sin inconvenientes al ascensor. Estaba solo, relajado marco el piso uno y comenzó a descender, hasta que unos tres pisos mas abajo Gustavo y Kelly subieron, discutiendo, sin notar al chico. Logan al instante pensó en la mala, una de las muchas, idea de sus mejores amigos, oculto su rostro con la gorra y con su teléfono. Ellos continuaban en su acalorada discusión, sin notar al castaño. Él estaba nervioso, pero suspiro de alivio cuando ambos bajaron y él continuo su trayecto solo al primer piso del hotel.

Salió evitando a las posibles fans locas que se podría encontrar, vio pasar un taxi y rápidamente se subió. Logro pasar sin problemas los obstáculos del hotel, se sentía con mucha energía y a la vez feliz. Le dio la dirección al conductor y diez minutos después estaba frente a un pequeño bar.

"Logan." Lo saludos James, cuando ambos se encontraron en la puerta del lugar. "Veo que aceptaste la invitación."

"Si" pero antes de terminar de responder, con algo irónico, el chico más alto se perdió de su vista.

Carlos quien conversaba con Kendall, también se fue sin previo aviso dejando al rubio desconcertado mientras que el pálido tomaba asiento frente a su amigo alto. "Yo no sé qué paso" dijo Kendall señalando el lugar por donde se perdió de vista el latino.

"Ustedes están actuando extraño desde que salimos de _PalmWoods_ " comentó Logan. "¿Es un problema conmigo?"

" _Pffft…_ " hizo un ruido nervioso el rubio. Con lo que Logan sólo levanto un ceja, esperando una respuesta de verdad. "No. Pero creemos que necesitabas tener tiempo para ti… pensar… relajarte… después de lo que paso con tu ex novia. "

"Estoy bien, sólo un poco molesto." Explicó, no solamente eso, también había necesitado pensar.

Kendall vio como el semblante de su amigo entristeció, no sabía porque sus otros amigos lo dejaron solo en esto, Logan siempre era bastante inestable con respecto a su relación con Camille, pero no tenía idea sobre lo que ocurrió entre ellos. Lo averiguaría, aunque tuviera que torturarlo para obtener la información.

"Cuéntame." Le dijo. Logan negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar sobre aquello. "Logan, como superaras el rompimiento si no hablas con tu mejor amigo, que soy yo." hablo, mientras se apunto a sí mismo.

"Es sencillo… Camille me engaño." El rubio sabía que anteriormente también ocurrió eso, con James. Por lo visto James no estaba involucrado.

"Lo siento…"

"Ya no es tan malo, pensé que me sentiría peor." Explicó con una sonrisa, eso era cierto. Necesito unos pocos días para comprender que quizás su relación ya estaba acabada, sólo se lo negaba y ahora ya terminó. Existía también un aire de libertad, ya que Camille Roberts era de las chicas celosas.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" le pregunta Kendall, el castaño no comprendió. "Quiero decir ¿cómo lo hiciste para Gustavo y Kelly no te atraparan?"Se rió recordando cuando se encontró con ellos en el elevador del hotel.

"Tuve un poco de suerte…" respondió y comenzó a contarle a su amigo rubio la pequeña travesía para salir del hotel sin ser visto por alguien de la disquera o las fanáticas.

 _***** Kogan *****_

Algunos tragos más tarde, los chicos ya se retiraban del bar. Carlos y James parecían a punto de quedarse dormidos, mientras esperaban el transporte que los llevaría de regreso al hotel. Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer, el ambiente se mantenía caluroso, una noche refrescante.

La tranquilidad continuaba, con una ligera lluvia cayendo sobre los chicos. Como cuando descubres que hay algo especial y mágico en el aire. "¿En qué piensas, Logan?" pregunto Kendall soltando un bostezo, todos se encontraban cansados y soñolientos.

"Necesitaba distraerme y pensar en otras cosas." Contesto. "Gracias…"

Kendall le sonrió, era su objetivo; Logan estaba más relajado ahora. El castaño no solamente se sentía tranquilo en ese momento, había algo más, agradecimiento por la preocupación de su mejor amigo… bueno de todos ellos. Percatándose de esa manera que también existía una profunda admiración, de algo que no era correcto. El camino erróneo que siempre rechazo.

El rubio en silencio observo a Logan que pronto se inquietó, tenía la intención de preguntar, pero el taxi llego. Era hora de regresar al hotel. Decidió que debía pasar un rato mas a solas con Logan, dejando a James y Carlos en el vehículo.

"¿Por qué no nos fuimos con ellos?" le pregunto confundido.

"No has sido sincero" contesto, cruzando los brazos "¿Qué ocurre?"

Logan desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, ahora pequeñas gotas caían, y la calle estaba desierta. Levanto una mano para sentir las finas gotas de agua, recordándose porque ya no se sentía traicionado por Camille, sino que él la engaño tantas veces, ella sólo busco a quien realmente la amara, le debía una gran disculpa. Kendall observo como Logan se mantenía pensativo y se dio cuenta cual era el problema.

"Nos daremos una oportunidad, cuando consideres que sea el momento." Dijo. Besando la mejilla del castaño.

Él cerró sus ojos, tal vez ese momento estaba más cerca ahora, el camino que seguía era el incorrecto. Solamente debía percatarse, y no negar a quien a ama. Cuando abrió los ojos, dijo un 'si' susurrando. Lo mejor sería que regresaran al hotel, donde podría al fin relajarse de verdad.

Esta noche se dio una oportunidad. Ambos lo hicieron.

* * *

 **No olviden dejar reviews ;)**


End file.
